particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustus Tacticus
Pre-Politics Augustus was born Victoria, Uleroth as an only child of two actors. His mother died of cancer when he was 3 years old. His father raised him and tried to do the best he could, but was a failed actor and left him very poor. He left Augustus when he was 10 and Augustus grew up an orphan. He would occasionally to into trouble at school despite his good grades after the absence of his father. When he was 16, he got a job working as a cashier after school to raise the money to put him through university. He attended Artamo Cosmas University and studied engineering. During his time at university, he started to become interested in politics. He was caught in the middle of polarizing politics and decided to write columns for the local newspaper, Uleroth Daily News, on how he felt about politics. He gained a sizable following and was offered a job as a talk show host after graduation from Artamo Cosmas. The Augustus Tacticus Show He joined the Selucian Broadcasting Associastion (SBA) after university and started The Augustus Tacticus Show in the evenings from 8-9 pm in December of 4237. It was one of the most popular evening shows in the nation, consistently hovering in the top 3 rated evening shows. On the show Augustus would talk his mind on politics and make insightful remarks. He also brought the show on tour once a year and met his wife on his first tour while visiting West Shadar. He befriended Decimus Cornelius Afer on a tour in Uleroth and would later found Factio Fortuna with him. He made the announcement of Factio Fortuna on his show alongside Decimus in December of 4246 on the show's ninth anniversary. He ran the show until the Selucian elections of 4251 where he became an elected senator in Selucia. Time as Party Chair During his time as Party Chair, Augustus pushed forth successful legislation to put Factio Fortuna on the map. He used his show to help promote Factio Fortuna and their legislation. This certainly payed off when they one seats in 4251. He and Decimus Afer realized there was a bit of a internal party dispute amongst Augustus' Classical Liberals and Decimus Afer's Conservative Liberals. This prompted the two friends to run against each other for Party Chair in 4252 which saw Augustus slimly win. Decimus Afer ran again and won in 4254 and established that the Conservative Liberal were who made up the majority of Factio Fortuna with no hard feelings between the two. Time as Senator Augustus became senator after retiring from his show. As senator he has helped use his influence as a popular political commentator to make his viewpoints heard and pass legislation. He is the longest serving Senator of Factio Fortuna. He has acted to promote individual liberty for the citizen and resigned in 4265 to become minister of finance in a coalition government with In-Marea. Minister of Finance Augustus has been the Selucian Minister of Finance since 4265 and has been encouraging minimal government spending.